The present trend of health awareness has led to increased exercising particularly in walking, jogging, running and bicycling. Climbing, however, is a superior exercise in many ways. In this respect, the lifting action that occurs during climbing results in superior development of thigh, hip and buttock muscles. An obvious disadvantage with climbing as an exercise is that climbing facilities are not readily available. It would, therefore, be desirable is some means could be achieved for simulating the climbing action which could be readily available not only for exercise buffs, but also for rehabilitation purposes. It would also be desirable if such simulated climbing could be achieved indoors.